


Please Stop You're Scaring Me

by patrickinthetardisblueimpala05



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Supernatural
Genre: AU, Creepy, Five Nights at Freddy's - Freeform, Kid Dean, Kid Sam, Supernatural - Freeform, fnaf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrickinthetardisblueimpala05/pseuds/patrickinthetardisblueimpala05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And all the kids cried out<br/>"Please stop, you're scaring me"<br/>I can't help this awful energy<br/>Goddamn right, you should be scared of me</p>
<p>- Control by Halsey</p></blockquote>





	Please Stop You're Scaring Me

“Dean?” Mommy peeked inside. I turned away. I don’t want to see mommy right now. I don’t. 

“Dr. Cas is here, honey.” I turned towards the door. Cas? Maybe he’ll understand. He entered the room. “Be nice.” Mommy left. 

“Hi Cas. Do you want to play with me?” I turned the laptop towards him. Please?

“No, Dean. I think we should talk.” Cas sat down next to me. I don’t want to talk.

“I don’t want to talk. I want to play with Bonnie and Freddy and Sammy.” I turned towards the laptop. Cas sighed.

“Dean, Bonnie and Freddy aren’t real. And we don’t know where Sam-” I clapped my hands over my ears.

“NO! Don’t say that! Freddy doesn't like it.” Cas sighed heavily. “Go away.”

“Dean-” 

“No! Go away.” Cas sighed again and left the room. I removed my hands and concentrated on listening.

“Did he stop?” I closed my eyes. I always heard them better if I closed my eyes. 

“No. He still believes that they’re real.” Cas answered Mommy. But they are real. Why wouldn’t they be?

“No…. Why won’t he stop?”

“I think he needs to believe that they’re real to help cope with Sam’s disappearance.”

“I don’t know how to help him. What should I do?” 

“Give him time. Let’s go downstairs and discuss it further.” I heard their footsteps leave. Good. Freddy might talk to me if there’s no one around. I opened my eyes and  
opened the laptop. The game popped up immediately. 

“Why don’t they understand?” I whispered to Freddy. No one understands. No one is my friend. Only Freddy and Chica and Bonnie and Foxy and Sammy understand. I started the game and began looking for my friends. We always play hide and seek and I’m always it. I found Bonnie first. I always find her first. She’s so easy to find! 

“Hi Bonnie.” I whispered. Mom doesn't like it when I talk to my friends. I don’t understand why. Bonnie waved to me, so I waved back.

“Where’s Freddy?” Bonnie pointed to the left. I checked the left cameras and found him.

“Hi Freddy.” He waved and motioned for the sound to be turned up. I smiled. Can I talk to him today? I turned up the volume and a crackly voice filled the speakers.

“Hello Dean.” 

“Hi Freddy.” I giggled. I already said that! Silly me.

“We’ve never talked before.”

“Yeah. Is Sammy there?” 

“Yes. He’s very excited to see you.” I smiled. Sammy’s there! Yay!

“When can I come see Sammy?” I hoped it was soon. I miss him very very much.

“Very soon, Dean. Goodbye.” Freddy waved.

“Bye bye.” I waved back. I went back to Bonnie, but she moved. Silly Bonnie, when you’re found in Hide and Seek you don’t move. I looked for Chica and found her in the party room. 

“Hi Chica!” I waved to her. She waved back. I went back to the office. 

“AAH!” I gasped as Foxy filled the screen. “Foxy! You’re not supposed to do that!” I smiled at his toothy grin. He waved and I waved back and giggled. 

“Dean! Dinner!” Mom yelled from downstairs. 

“Coming!” I yelled back. I looked to the screen. “Bye Chica. Bye Freddy. Bye Bonnie. Bye Foxy. Bye Sammy.” I waved and went downstairs.

 

“I’m back guys!” I turned on the laptop and pulled up the game. I started it.

“Mom and dad went to the police station again because they think they have a lead on Sammy. But I know he’s here, so I didn’t go with. They won’t believe me. Where are you?” I looked all through the cameras. No Bonnie or Freddy or Chica or Foxy.

“Guys?” I went back to the office. Freddy was standing in front with Chica, Bonnie and Foxy flanking him. 

“Freddy! You’re not supposed to do that.” I giggled. Freddy motioned for me to come closer. I leaned towards the screen. “Freddy? What-” Falling. Falling falling falling falling falling! I hit the ground. I stood up and rubbed my head. 

“Freddy? Bonnie?” I looked around. There was a security monitor to my left and doors on either side. 

“Chica? Foxy?” I rubbed my shoulders. Cold.

“Don’t you want to play Hide and Seek Dean?” I looked to my right. Freddy stood half-hidden in the doorway. “It’s our favorite game,” Freddy continued. I nodded. “I’m it. Better start running.” Freddy disappeared. I gulped. Scary. Not supposed to be scary. 

“Run.” I turned to my left. Foxy stood, hook and claw towards me. “RUN!” I ran.  
Down the hall, turn, turn,  
run  
run  
run  
run  
run  
run  
run  
run  
run  
run  
run  
run run run Bonnie! 

Bonnie will help me! Run to Bonnie run to Bonnie run to Bonnie run run run run to Bonnie. I turned left into the party room. Bonnie faced the wall. 

“Bonnie!” I ran to her. 

“Run!” She turned to me and I stopped. Her face her face her face it’s gone gone gone gone 

“Caught you!” run away run away run away. I turned to run but Chica was there.

“Chica?” I whimpered. 

“Caught you!” She quacked. I turned again, Foxy blocked the way.

“Foxy?”

“Caught you.” He crackled. I started crying. Not fun not fun scary scary scary scary

“Don’t you want to see Sammy?” I turned again to face Freddy. 

“Not anymore.” I whimpered and closed my eyes. “Go away.” 

Scary scary scary no wait wait wait what happened being lifted no don’t open your eyes it’s just a dream it’s just a dream scary scary scary rough metal ow what open your eyes no scary no open eyes. I opened my eyes. I now rested in a small rough metal room what’s that? It smells like mommy’s rotten meat ew gross what is it? I turned it over it’s Sammy no Sammy why’s Sammy here I don’t understand help mommy help please please help

help

 

help

 

help........

**Author's Note:**

> And all the kids cried out  
> "Please stop, you're scaring me"  
> I can't help this awful energy  
> Goddamn right, you should be scared of me
> 
> \- Control by Halsey


End file.
